Her garden of flowers
by nanawan
Summary: Isaac and Mami go to a special place full of flowers. The magi realizes how much her life has changed at the sight of the beautiful flowers with him. Set in a modern AU.


**Golden Sun, Madoka Magica and their characters don't belong to me, they belong to their respectful owners. This story has no profit purposes, only for entertainment for other fans.**

* * *

><p>The flowers in the ground didn't seem to be from this world, in fact, they seemed as if they were taken out of a fantasy game. They were colorful and had unique shapes; some looked like stars, others like tear drops and so on, a rainbow-like image was in front of Mami as she stared towards the cluster of plants around the place. It has been awhile since she felt a warm feeling when staring at something, she has been enduring the nightmareish locations that were known as barriers that she nearly forgot about happy places.<p>

"I felt like you were going to like this place." Isaac's voice brought her out of her own thoughts as he approached her.

"Yes, I like it very much. You're very considerate."

He sat next to her, leaning towards the tree behind them. Mami rested her head over Isaac's right shoulder, smiling and blushing softly. The view of the afternoon was precious that day and she hoped it'd stay like that for a long, long time. She hasn't feel peace like this before.

"How did you find this place? If you don't mind to tell me." Mami asked with curiosity.

"I found this place on my way home" he explained "And I thought of you because I remember you once mentioned you really liked flowers."

"Aw, that's so nice from you, I feel so flattered!"

Isaac blushed lightly and kissed her in the forehead, and her face blushed even more, which made her look like a cute doll. The afternoon breeze touched their faces as they stared in silence to the sun, enjoying each other's company and closeness. Honestly, Mami forgot how it was to be so close to someone like this. _"It sure has been a long time I see."_ she said on her mind _"Times have changed quite a lot."_

"Mami? It's everything okay?" Isaac said when he noticed that she seemed a bit melancholic. Once again, her thoughts were interrupted and she was able to come back to the present time.

"Yes!" Mami replied out loud "I was just... thinking a little bit."

"About what?" he asked with curiosity.

"Things about school, but it's nothing really important, don't worry."

He then rested his head against her, putting his right arm around her shoulder, he could feel how Mami was breathing and how close she was right now. To make her feel happier, he picked up a yellow flower and gave it to his girlfriend. Mami took it, its petal were shaped in an odd way, but they were so cute and soft at the touch when she brushed them with her fingers.

And then, there was silence. Not an awkward silence, of course, but that kind of relaxing silence that we sometimes experience.

It wasn't long before Isaac fell asleep next to her, his head still resting against her shoulder. Mami stroked his blonde hair softly, trying her best to not wake him up. She felt happy, of course, but the memories just keep coming back like the waves at the seashore. They come, then they go, then come back again and so on.

Suddenly, her face went from joyful to melancholic. A small memory came back to her for some reason, she thought she forgot about it.

* * *

><p>It was a cloudly afternoon.<p>

The magi sighed as soon as she opened the door of her apartment. Empty, as always, no voice other than hers could be heard within the walls of the household, but she wasn't pleased in the slightest. The first thing she did upon entering was to leave her bag on the sofa then go straight to her room, it didn't mattered anyways.

Mami walked slowly around her bedroom and only went ahead towards her bed, where she threw herself in. The pillows were soft and somehow comforted her, but they wouldn't change things as they were that time. It was always the same routine, wasn't it? Wake up, go to school, study, hunt witches, go home and if she was lucky, Kyubey would come to make her company though he wasn't coming here for some reason, but the thought of it just made her feel worse.

Her life became way monotone, dull and meaningless.

It has been two years as for now, ever since she contracted she has lost contact with the rest of the world, isolating herself from everything and everyone. She was there, she studied, she fighted, she spoke, but at the same time, she _didn't_ feel like if she was there, as if she was from a separate world that couldn't reach for others, no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't fit in anymore.

All Mami did was to hug her pillow softly to ease the pain. It didn't work at all, as she still felt pretty badly about it.

Slowly, she closed her eyes as the tear came out. It started out as small noises, then it grew until it became loud crying. She covered her face with her hands, trembling as the tears and mucus cames out of her eyes and nose, respectively.

She was alone, always, forever. She sinned, she made mistakes, nobody could love someone like her, she thought, she found herself unworthy of any love.

It was the fate of a Magical girl, in her very eyes, she deserved what was happening to her right now. Of course she did.

* * *

><p>"Ugh... Mami? What time is it? I think I slept way too much..."<p>

Isaac's sleepy voice made her come back to reality. His eyes were half-clossed, barely showing his blue irises. She rolled her eyes to notice that he finally woke up from his deep slumber. How long has been like that? Perhaps an hour or more, but her eyes were watery and the view was blurry. Obviously, Isaac didn't fail to notice it.

"Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not crying, I guess I'm being too emotional over my own thoughts."

"You shouldn't thing about that stuff. You know it's bad for you."

"Yes... I keep forgetting about that."

~o~

The walk to her apartment was long but at least she was accompained by Isaac, until he had to go home anyways. His mother disliked it when he came home too late as she always worried over his security and she could understand it; he was her only son.

When Mami closed the door of her aparment, she stood still for a few instants before giggling joyfully. She felt happy; for the first time in two years, she felt utterly happy to enter her home. Grantly, she was still a magical girl, she still had a duty, she had to still keep fighting and risking her life for others, but now her mission had a meaning; now she had people on her life, a student and a beloved boyfriend to keep fighting for.

In the moment she went to bed, tender tears rolles down her face and she held close the yellow-ish flower with unique petals that Isaac gave to her earlier. It was comforting and the best day she has had in years.

If she were able to make a wish, Mami would wish to make this happiness endless. If Isaac, Madoka and all of her other loved ones were to left, she'd be utterly broken. For now, Mami knew she wanted this joyness to continue forever.

* * *

><p>oh i thought it was going to be better. oh well.<p> 


End file.
